


Playtime, Not Playtime

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juudai likes to play.  He especially likes to play with Yubel.  And Yubel has certain views on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime, Not Playtime

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Playtime, Not Playtime  
 **Romance:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenge:** Witten for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #81, write a fic that is M rated.  
 **Summary:** Juudai likes to play. He especially likes to play with Yubel. And Yubel has certain views on that.

* * *

Underneath Juudai's careful fingers, Yubel's wings shivered. He knew, after many years of practice and experimentation between the two of them, just where he could touch that would get those shivers going. Yubel never shivered otherwise. Being both a spirit and filled with the essence of a dragon - and he still wanted to ask Pegasus why the card version said _fiend_ instead of _dragon_ \- Yubel did not feel the cold at all. 

So he made it one of his missions in life to see to it that Yubel shivered in other ways. 

He leaned upward to touch his lips to the centerpoint of Yubel's shoulders, while still running his hands over the long, hard ridges of those wings. Yubel didn't need to fly often, but when he tried hard, he could remember times when they did so centuries earlier. One day they would do it again. He recalled enjoying it very much. 

Now, however, was time to do something else that they both enjoyed. He dropped feather-light kisses once more on that spot, enjoying the way Yubel shook all over, long talons digging into the sheet he'd spread out beneath the wide-branched tree they would spend tonight under. He let one hand drift away from the wings to card through Yubel's wild hair, enjoying the feel of it under his fingers. 

He wouldn't deny to himself, or anyone else if anyone cared to ask, that he thoroughly enjoyed how every part of Yubel felt to him. He didn't have any actual experience with humans, but he was satisfied with what he had with Yubel. 

The noises Yubel made with each new touch sent sparkles of desire rising all through him, and he kept on doing it, wanting to see just how far they could go before needing to move on to something new. Again he rained kisses on Yubel, then shifted around so he could transfer them from back to front. Yubel's head fell backwards, all three eyes wide with rising pleasure, and Juudai decided this was clearly worth stopping today's travel early. 

And they hadn't really gotten started good yet. This was barely what he considered foreplay. 

He knew everywhere to kiss Yubel, but he took a slow, lingering pleasure in doing so all over again as if this were their first time, just in case he'd somehow missed one. From Yubel's soft moans of his name, he hadn't. A teasing little smirk tugged at his lips and he lifted them from Yubel's scorchig skin. 

"Did you want something, Yubel? I heard you saying my name." 

The look directed toward him could've killed anyone else for sheer fury. Yubel clenched one hand suddenly in his hair and pulled him closer. "If you stop again..." Yubel didn't need to go into details. Juudai leaned his head back to feel those sharp claws there, loving skirting the edge of danger so much. 

"Not until we're satisfied," Juudai promised. Yubel nodded, and Juudai at once returned to sating all of their desires. 

**The End**


End file.
